bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Joint Training Battle/Round Two
The Second Round of Class 1-A vs. Class 1-B is a battle between Momo Yaoyorozu, Fumikage Tokoyami, Toru Hagakure and Yuga Aoyama against Itsuka Kendo, Shihai Kuroiro, Manga Fukidashi and Kinoko Komori. Prologue The second team from each class is prompted to take the field immediately following round one. Itsuka confronts Momo and asks her about the beauty pageant. Momo replies she didn't know about it plus she had band practice. Itsuka claims that ever since their internship together her and Momo always get treated like a pair. Toru says that some fans during Class 1-A's performance kept yelling out "Yaoyorozu and Kendo" and Fumikage calls it foolish. Itsuka doesn't like being lumped in with Momo because she feels her rival has a better Quirk and better grades. Itsuka has always wanted the chance to fight Momo head to head. Momo accepts her friend's challenge. Shihai confronts Fumikage and claims their both alike. Fumikage recalls Shihai's Black Quirk ability. Shihai claims that he and Fumikage are fated to clash. They both walk away sharing statements from their fondness to darkness. Vlad King announces the start of the second match. Hanta Sero asks Tetsutetsu what Itsuka's role in Class 1-B is. Tetsutetsu explains that Itsuka is the high spirited big sister that unites their class with her charm and skill. Shoto Todoroki wonders hows Itsuka's decision making will fair against Momo's operation. Battle Itsuka tells her team that they have a good idea of their rival's Quirks but also acknowledges how much they've improved. She believes both sides will wait to size eachother up, but Fumikage sends out Dark Shadow across the arena to confront the Class B students. Shihai steps up and uses his Quirk to control Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow warns Fumikage as Shihai heads to their position. Fumikage warns his team to retreat and tries to retrieve Dark Shadow but Shihai manipulates the beast into striking its master. Shihai exits Dark Shadow and evades two nets created by Momo. He merges with the shadows between the pipes and boldly states he will defeat Fumikage. Fumikage accepts the challenge and states he will face Shihai head-on with a new Super Move taught to him by Hawks: Black Fallen Angel. Under the tutelage of Hawks, Fumikage learned to improve on his strengths and use his wings. Shihai moves through the shadows and his enemies are surprised he's bold enough to attack again. Class 1-A believes Shihai will target Fumikage because of his dialogue. Instead, Shihai sneakily takes Yuga away after diverting his rivals attention. Ibara does not approve of the Sneaking Hero: Vanta-Black's underhanded tactics. Shihai believes no one on the other team is fast enough to pursue him through the narrow stage. However, Fumikage flies to Shihai and easily catches up to him with Black Fallen Angel. Dark Shadow carries Fumikage and acts as his wings while his cape is wrapped around them both. Fumikage soars past Shihai and rescues Yuga from him. Momo tells Yuga to use his Navel Laser Buffet while Fumikage flies them around. This warps the shape of the shadows and takes away all Shihai's hiding spots. Toru goes to capture Shihai and Momo claims that even the most unique circumstances are within her expectations. Shihai notices Itsuka's plan stays one step ahead. Kinoko uses her Quirk to cover everything in Mushrooms. Fungus grows on everyone and fills the entire area with mushrooms. Itsuka's first plan was to use Shihai to attack their rivals with Dark Shadow. If this failed, Itsuka predicted the others would use light. This would be the signal for plan b. The light gives away Class 1-A's location, giving Manga and Kinoko the opening to barrage Class 1-A with their long ranged Quirks. Momo tries to order her team to regroup but Manga quickly spawns giant text that separates her from her team. Yuga tries to burn through it with his laser to no avail. Manga spawns a humidifier text that grows even more mushrooms causing Toru to flee. Itsuka planned on isolating Momo to cut the brain off of her team. She wants to crush her with raw power and believes she can win if she creates an advantageous situation. Itsuka attacks Momo with an enlarged palm thrust. Momo tries to block it with a dense shield but she's knocked back by Itsuka's Big Fists Itsuka barrages Momo enlarged fists of fury. Momo believes that she isn't superior to Itsuka, but refuses to submit and resolves to earn the respect she's been given. Momo utilizes all the experiences she's had up until now and prepares a counterattack. Shoto comments that thinking under pressure will always be one of Momo's strongest abilities. Momo creates a cannon and apologizes for startling Itsuka. Itsuka jumps back as Momo swings the cannon around and fires into the distance. Itsuka crushes Momo and her cannon by enlarging her hands on impact with Double Jumbo Fist. Shihai moves through the shadows of the mushrooms and takes Yuga again. Fumikage tries to pursue but Manga knocks him down with text bullets. He recovers and is shocked to find Invisible Girl covered in mushrooms. Fumikage mulls over the desperate situation. Class 1-B has cut off Momo from the group, concealed themselves, and put their team in the perfect position to choke the life from Class 1-A's squad. Fumikage knows they must find Shihai, Manga, and Kinoko if his team has any chance at winning. Fumikage notices Yaoyorozu's Lucky Bag flying over the wall created by Manga. He grabs Toru and flies up to the bag. Inside he finds ethanol to get rid of the mushrooms and infrared goggles. Shihai captures Yuga and informs Kinoko. They're both shocked to notice Fumikage flying full speed at them. Toru sneaks up on Manga and surmises that Class 1-B sterilized ahead of time to avoid the mushrooms. Fumikage uses the infrared goggles to find his enemies with blinding speed. Fumikage claims they can't run or hide any longer and strikes them both with Black Ankh Sabbath! Before they can recover Fumikage traps Shihai in his cape and Dark Shadow wraps up Kinoko. He prepares to take them to jail but starts coughing. Neito comments that despite her low combat ability, Kinoko is to be feared. Fumikage should have knocked her unconscious and now she's grown mushrooms in his lungs. Toru attacks Manga but Itsuka captures her in her giant grip. Momo roped Itsuka to herself while she was still attached to the cannon. Itsuka knocked her unconscious, but now she's basically immobile. Itsuka doesn't feel victorious since Momo was always one step ahead. Class 1-B sends all four members of Class 1-A to jail and wins the set 4-0. Aftermath Kinoko apologizes to Fumikage for attacking his lungs and tells him to get medicine from Recovery Girl. Shota Aizawa and Hitoshi Shinso comment on the extensive destruction done to Ground Gamma. Vlad King and Shota agree to take a break from the fighting in order to shift the field for the next battle. All the students discuss the battle and commend each other's fighting skills. References Site Navigation Category:Momo Yaoyorozu Battles Category:Fumikage Tokoyami Battles Category:Toru Hagakure Battles Category:Yuga Aoyama Battles Category:Itsuka Kendo Battles Category:Shihai Kuroiro Battles Category:Manga Fukidashi Battles Category:Kinoko Komori Battles